


Just Please Don't Go

by someb0ys



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Leaving Home, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Just Please Don't Go

The bedroom was dark with the blinds blocking out the 10:00 am sun. “Don't go.” Tony murmured hiding his face against Clint's shoulder. The request warmed Clint's heart but he didn't comment on it. He had to go. Shield needed him. Tony pulled the blanket further up around them, making a cocoon for them. “Just don't, I'll take the day off we could go on a day trip. Anywhere you want. Anywhere in the world.” Tony promised.

Clint rolled onto his back and pulled Tony on his chest. He definitely was going to miss the cool presence of the arc reactor against his skin when he went to sleep at night. “We have a few hours.” Clint murmured. Tony's fingers were digging into Clint's side, clutching on to him for dear life. It was sweet and sad. “Do you want to get something to eat?” Clint asked, wrapping one of his legs around Tony's hips.

Tony shook his head. “Nope, we're not leaving this bed.” He leaned up on his forearms meeting the archer's slate blue eyes.

Clint leaned up and kissed him. “I love you. I'll come back, you know that right?”

Tony frowned and stared at him before pulling his eyes away so he could talk. “You stayed in medical bay for weeks last time. I'm sick of worrying about you. Save the world but do it when you're next to me.” He lied down on Clint's chest again, his stomach in knots.

Clint smiled weakly. As he rubbed Tony's back he felt all of the billionaire's muscles were tense. “I got to be there for Nat. I'll be safe. No medical bay this time.” 

Tony knew Clint couldn't promise that but the thought was comforting all the same. “Seven weeks.” Tony groaned.

Clint nodded, hugging his shoulder. “It'll go by quick and we'll Skype. We can handle this. Remember that month long business trip you took?”

Tony shook his head. “I flew you out for a week, it doesn't count.” He glanced over at the clock, it was torture to see the minutes together draining away. “So you're going, no matter what?” He asked.

Clint sighed. “Yeah. I'm sorry Tony.”

Tony shook his head. “Don't be sorry. I love you.” He hugged Clint trying to press the feeling of it into his memory. The way Clint's warm breath touched his forehead, the safe feeling of Clint's large arms wrapped around him, and the steady heartbeat against Tony's cheek. “Just a note though.” Tony prompted. 

Clint looked at him. 

“If you die. If you are added to the list of people I cared for and left me like that. It'll ruin me, I'll lose my fucking mind Clint.” Tony looked away. “I-I know I shouldn't put that on you but I just-”

Clint grabbed him and rolled them over, pinning Tony down on the mattress. He kissed him hard on the lips. “If that does happen, which it won't because I'm amazing at what I do. I won't leave you baby. I'll haunt the fuck out of you. We'll have crazy ghost sex.” Clint smiled and kissed his cheek.

That didn't have the effect Clint thought it would. Instead of laughing, Tony buried his face in the crook of Clint neck and just started sobbing. Clint sighed hugging him tight. “I love you so much Tony. Cry all you need to, alright?” Clint spent his life being told not to cry, to man up, and all this other bull shit that made him bottle up his feelings and made him a wreck for so many years. He knew without it being said that Tony had the same treatment. It was important to Clint to let him cry. 

Tony didn't say anything else for a half hour, he just cried. Clint snuggled him, kissing and wiping his tears. After a while Tony stopped but still wouldn't say anything. “Let's take a shower get all cleaned up okay?” Clint asked kissing both of Tony's cheeks.

Tony nodded. “Sorry for ruining our last day.” He sniffed his nose. He knew he looked gross, puffy eyed and red faced.

Clint nudged him. “Not our last. It's just a trip. I'll be home soon.” He sat up finally checking the clock. “Let's go shower and go watch a show. I don't want you laying in bed all day when I leave, okay?” He stood up grabbing Tony's hand.

Tony nodded getting up. He was squeezing Clint's hand too tight but couldn't stop it. Clint kissed his cheek. “Now lets see that cute butt of yours all sudsy and wet.” Clint said as they walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.


End file.
